Becka and Seth's story
by ollybiersack69
Summary: becka is from district 8 and seth is from district 2. There story is how they fell in love in the 74th hunger games.
1. who are you?

**This story is based on the hunger games series basically peeta and katniss but diffrent characters :D please review :) **

**_seth bio_**

name-seth  
age-17  
district-2  
siblings-ORION

seth grew up in district 2 his brother orion taught him too use spears and and his brother were very close and got on very looked almost life was at an end when his brother volunteered for him in the 73th hunger rooted for his brother and was so convinced he was going too win the games until he saw his brother fall too the mutts and got ripped too pieces by them.

Seth is very well built he is 6.3 and very has blonde tousled hair with bright blue is quite has alot of fighting abilities and is scared of nothing and no is very strong and very skilled with numerous weapons such as sword ,knife,spear,bow and arrows and many also doesn't mind killing because of his time in the has a softer side he will show you if he trusts you.

_**becka bio  
**_

Name: Becka Radford  
District: 8  
Age: 17  
siblings : older brother and little sister

Becka is from District 8. she lives with her mum ,dad,older brother and her little sister that she little sister got picked in the 74th hunger games and becka volunteered for her little sister and went into the 74th hunger games.

Becka is strong but she doesnt look like it she looks very petite she is 5.4. She is also very slim she has a heart shaped face covered in chestnut hair and fringe that always covers her is very skillied with knifes and a bow and arrow. She is a good healer because her mum is a doctor.

Becka was one of the tributes from District 8 that no one knew about, she was a sneaky and quiet girl that could run fast and use almost any weapon to her advantage. Everyone thought she was an easy target but she was actually smart enough to be the first one out of the bloodbath while still getting a pretty descent weapon which was a medium sized sword. Becka stood at the edge of the opening motionless, she was waiting for everyone to leave so they could get a head start, she liked a good challenge and being here was the ultimate challenge between life and death. Becka looked up at all the tributes and didn't move so they could know that they could move and she wouldn't touch them. She looked back to the Career tributes and smirked watching them kill everyone in their paths.

Seth had strength on his side and he was also very skilled with weapons he was a career He was from district 2. He ran to the cornucopia grabbing two swords,spear and a bow an d decided too ditch the careers and head of by grabbed a backpack of supplies and a foodpack then headed of into the deep ran until he came too a cave next too a stream he hid his supplies and weapons away then he relaxed into his sleeping bag.

Becka turned her head and saw a young career run she smirked a little to herself then climbed up into a tree. She jumped from tree to tree searching for tributes to kill. She came across a few and killed them easily the cannon went off as she killed them off. She came up with a strategy, kill the easily prey first then go for the Careers one by one. She covered herself in mud and leaves to camouflage herself as she silently crept through the woods.

He slept in his cave then grabbed his weapons and supplies and headed out into the forest he saw the district 11 boy and girl then he shot an arrow through both of he sprinted off into the forest looking for a new camp to get too sleep tonight he saw the district 7 girl and threw his spear through her stomach smirking . He loved to kill he enjoyed it really because this is what he had trained his whole life for.

Becka crouched on a tree branch as she saw the Careers split up for a while to look for victims to hunt down. Becka followed the girl and boy from District 1 and stabbed them both in the back. She looked around and leaned against a tree. The girl from District 6 came into view with a knife and Becka smirked. Becka and the girl from 6 fought for a few minutes. Becka sliced the girl's throat and the cannon went off and she started back up into the trees jumping around searching the arena.

He was searching around the arena and realised there wasn't many of us took a swig of his water and smiled ticking off on his fingers how many are dead. Then he came across a small girl travling through the stared at her looking at her he thought she looked like that girl from the training room then he realized it was her.

Becka silently jumped from the trees after looking over the arena. She silently walked. She saw someone from the corner of her eye and griped her sword tightly as she turned her head and saw a tall well built guy and she stared at reconized him from the training center when she caught him staring at her she remembered his face when she caught him.

Seth stared at this small petite girl. He smiled softly he didn't want too kill her and he didn't know why. There was something inside him that made him not want too kill this small girl. she was sort of beautiful. he blushed lighted at his kept looking at her to see if she would run away or not he kept looking at her she smiled and giggled like something was funny he could not think what was funny at this moment in time.

She looked at him a little doubtfully. She then returned the smile and she turned her head as she branches snap. A knife few past her and stabbed her in the arm and she started bleeding heavily. She ran quickly past the guy and hid a small place she found hid in the little place and ate the berries she had found from earlier.

He suddenly felt really growled loudly and sprinted towards clove and stabbed her too death But she slashed him in leg limped back too the forest and started to feel faint from loss of blood he found a puddle and washed the wound then he stood up and felt himself go all faint and he fell down in the middle of the woods he yelped when he ground then the world went black and he fainted.

Becka saw him fall and she went over to him dragging him to her hiding place and started to clean the cut as best she could and put pressure on his leg to stop the bleeding. She sat at the entrance of the cave as she let him rest for a while. She kept looking out of the cave thinking about her family and wondered if he had any family.

Seth woke up his vison all saw a figure at the entrance .He relised it was the small girl from disritct moaned softly and winced in pain. Ouch! He looked down at his leg was all looked horrifyed at his leg and he tryed to get up until he heard a voice snap at him . he looked up at the fragile girl that he could probably snap like a twig.

She turned her head and looked at him "Don't move so much or else you'll bleed to death" She went over to him and unwrapped his leg then got a clean piece of cloth and wrapped it tightly around his ignored his whining and moaning . "Stop moaning and groaning you if it were not for me you would be dead so stop your moaning you sound like a little girl"

Seth nodded "you need too rest I will keep watch" he smiled weakly .He looked at the girl how careful she was with his leg her tiny hands wrapping bandages aroud his leg then he smiled when she had told him to stop moaning and that he was sounding like a little girl.

She smiled up at him "Its fine I was trained to stay awake for long periods of time" She looked at his leg "You can only keep watch if you don't move. You move, you bleed pretty much" She looked in his eyes looking at him seriously and crossed her arms stubbornly "I don't want you dying on me i need you okay." she said and leaned back on the wall still glaring at him.

"I will on me if you want I'm quite comfy" he smiles and looks at her

She smiles looking at him "I might take that offer. Are you warm too?"

he Nodded "I am always warm " he smiled and opened his arms up to her .

She Smiled "I will take that offer then" She sat next to him and leaned into him

He pulled her on his chest snuggling her in "sleep well"

She smiled and moved in closer. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep

He held her close humming softly to her.

She slept for a few hours then woke up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned looking up at him.

He looked down at her smiling "hey sleepy head"

She looked up at him and smiled "Hey. Did I miss anything?"

"Yeah here someone sent us this" He handed her the metal parachute

She took the metal parachute and opened it finding some medicine in it "It's for you" She smiled a little.

He touched her arm were the knife cut her "you need it too" he smiled at her wincing in pain when he moved slightly. "If you don't use it..." He frowned "it will get infected and I can't lose you we are ally's" he smiled

She smiled a little and nodded "Alright but I'm doing your leg first you need it more than I do" She moved and carefully unwrapped his leg and put the medicine on his leg.

He sighed because the cooling felt really good on his leg "now you" he applied the medicine gentally on your wrapping a bandage around her he lay back "my leg feels better already" he smiled softly looking at becka.

She smiled and sat against the wall as he applied the medicine "Thanks" she smiled at him "Thats good then maybe it'll be healed by the end of the day" She said "I hope so its numbed right now"he kept looking at her watching everything until she was done.

She nodded and smiled "Yeah my arm went numb too but my injury will probably he healed before you since mine is smaller" She looked at his leg and up at him "You shoulder get some rest. My lap is very comfortable" . He smiled softly "I think I will take up that offer" he lays his head softly on her lap and he couldn't sleep "can't sleep" he said huffing slightly

She smiled "Close your eyes and sooner or later you'll fall asleep"

He frowned "tried that it won't work" he shifted his head slightly "my body won't go too sleep"

"Then relax and don't move your leg" She ran her fingers lightly through his soft hair

He smiled contently while she ran her fingers through his began too fall smiled and continued to rub her fingers through his hair until he fell asleep.

He woke up and sighed softly then sat up slowly "anything happen while I was sleeping" he asked looking at her.

"Only a cannon went off" She looked at him

"Wonder who it was" he frowned sadly hoping it wasn't his best friend ember. He started to think about ember.

She looked at him and frowned a little as she saw his face "We'll find out tonight"

He kept thinking about ember with a sad expression on his face.

She put a hand on his cheek and looked at him "What's wrong?"

He looked around at her "I think it might have been my friend" he said sadly.

She sighed and looked at him "Lets hope it wasn't".

"well he would have too die anyway* he frowned picking at his bandage.

"What district is he from?" She asked

"four" he replied still picking at the bandage

"Well as far I as know he's still alive" she said looking at him

"good" He smilied softly " I am going too try and walk" he stood up and limped a bit.

She smiled a little and got up and helped him.

"I think it is getting better" he grinned and started walking normally "do you want too go hunting for food" he looked at her.

She smiled "Thats good" She picked up her things and nodded "Yeah let's go" She got out the cave and looked around.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :D **


	2. i cant let you go

**Second chapter and still no reviews wow was it really that bad *cries* waaaaaaaa! **

****He grabbed his things "do you know many are left" his eyes were scanning around too see if there was anyone about.

"I think it's us and 4 others" She whispered too him

"Shhh there's two people over there" he wispered then creeped up behind them.

She looked ahead and saw the two and whispered "You take one and I'll take the other?"

She nodded and smirked. She put the sword in her belt and grabbed a knife from her jacket. She walked up behind the girl and grabbed her putting my hand over her mouth and slicing her throat open quickly.

"I will take the boy and you take the girl okay?" He smirked.

She nodded and smirked. She put the sword in her belt and grabbed a knife from her jacket. She walked up behind the girl and grabbed her putting my hand over her mouth and slicing her throat open quickly.

He grabbed the boy then snapped his arm then snapped his neck and sliced it open then smirked at becka "good work" he smirked again looking at the bodies lying down on the grass. She smirked "You too. Let's go so the hovercrafts can pick up the bodies.

"Yeah" he ran off with her back too the cave "2 down 2 to go" he grinned

She smirked "Yep. I wonder who the last two are?" She looked around

"One from district 12 and the other from district 6" he smirked "I worked it out"

"So your friend died already" She climbed a tree and looked at the whole arena seeing where to go next.

"Yeah I knew he would die anyway" he frowned and stood at the bottom of the tree.

She jumped from the tree and looked at him "well someone has to win".

"Yeah you are gonna win" he said sharpening his spear and knives.

She looked at him and shook her head "no I'm not I know that I'm not going to win".

"You are I will make sure of it" he looked at his blade.

She went to a bush and grabbed a few berries and put them in her jacket pocket and looked at him "we'll see about that".

"Put that nightlock down right now missy" he galred at her

She looked at him "its a trap Seth" she rolled her eyes "I have other weapons to kill myself with then nightlock".

"Just don't die please" he looked at her "please promise me because you have too win this".

"Why me?" she looked at him.

"Just because okay" he stormed off into the cave.

She followed after him "give me one reason why I should win instead of you" she stared him down waiting for him to answer.

He looked up "I couldn't live with myself if you died knowing that I could have saved you"

She looked at him "well you can't save me I'm very unpredictable".

"Fine when you die I die simple" he was starting too get angry.

"now why would you die to save me?" she stepped closer to him.

He went all quite and started blushing.

She looked at him and saw him blush "so what's your reason?".

He ignored her and walked out the cave. She sighed and the sat down. She took out one of the berries and looked at it examining it carefully.

He sighed and walked in and saw her with the berry "fine do it then some district 12 kid will win ".

She sighed and took the berries out of her pocket leaving a few in there and then got up walking past him. She climbed up a tree and saw the kid from 12 and went towards him. She left the berries down on the ground and looked around, she grabbed a rabbit that was running around and let in run across the berries so the kid would look at the berries. She hid behind a tree as she watched saw her hiding behind a tree and said "that's my girl" he watched her for a little bit wondering if she. Would come to him.

The guy went over to the pile and ate a berry and he dropped to the floor and the cannon went off. She went back over to the berries and picked up the rest of them and picked up the rabbit and smiled and whispered "you're a little genius" she turned to Seth "so now do you think I'll kill myself using the berries?".

"Nope I don't think you will" he smiled lightly "you tired" he looked at her then the ground.

She smiled and then shook her head "no not yet, you?" she looked at him.

"I am gonna go for a swim in the lake" he walked out the cave taking his shirt off and rolling up his throuser legs.

**CHAPTER 3 UP SOON :D PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE... **


End file.
